


No Other

by kissmewinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dom Alec Lightwood, Jealous Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Marking, Possessive Alec Lightwood, Sub Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmewinchester/pseuds/kissmewinchester
Summary: Malec hickies and hesitantly dominant Alec.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	No Other

“You could always just… magic them away, Magnus. It wouldn’t offend me.” Alec breathes into Magnus right ear while he’s touching up his makeup. Now both eying the trail of love bites that cascade down the side of Magnus’ neck.

“Alexander, are you telling me that you marked me as yours… and expect me to, what, hide them? What a pity. Here I thought you wanted _ handsome_little Marcus and _darling_Marcia, the one with the _red curly hair and hips to die for_— to see them and think, hey, maybe I won’t put my— what did you call them— _greasy little paws_ on Magnus today, because _Magnus_ see belongs to that _pretty boy_Shadowhunter? No?” He says with all of the fake exasperation that he can muster.  
Magnus’ eyes are alight with mischief and the devious little smirk does nothing but drive home the fact that Magnus is eating this up.

Alec takes a hard swallow before responding. “I— I may have sucked them into your skin with that intent, yes.”

Magnus’ smirk turns into a full out grin.  
“So… shall I just… whisk them away, now that you’re so far removed from all of that silly… possessiveness you expressed last night?” 

Finally turning around in his chair, Magnus is left struck by how intense Alec is gazing into his eyes, and then down to his throat and then back to his eyes.  
Alec outright shudders, and then shakes his head to gain but a grain of tact.

“That would, uh, be counterproductive, don’t you think?”  
Alec tries to sound nonchalant, but it sounds nothing but.

“Interesting. So, you wouldn’t say mind if I have them over here, for their appointments, as originally planned? Since you no longer mind… either way.” Magnus stands up from his vanity’s wicker stool, and takes the two steps it takes to reach Alec. Eyebrow raised.

“Magnus!” Alec guffaws. “You little fucking brat. Yes, okay? It would very much bother me if you glamoured away those hickies and the idea of those… clients thinking they can touch what’s…” Alec cuts himself off. He doesn’t want to go there.

Alec puts the remaining distance between them, behind him. Wracking his eyes up and down Magnus’ body, hungrily. Reliving last night in snapshot sized filth-filled memories.

Alec hardens beneath his zipper.

Alec then reaches for Magnus and when Magnus’ face instantly softens, Alec raises his arms onto his Warlock’s strong shoulders and starts carding his thin but masculine fingers through Magnus’ extravagantly and artistically tossled hair. And Magnus outright groans into Alec’s cheek. Fingers now pulling and trembling within the folds of Alec’s blazer.

“You’re not having them here. They’re not welcome in our home. They don’t respect you enough. They don’t respect us. And the only, only way I’ll even consider letting you leave to assist them—“ Alec places an open mouthed kiss to the seem of Magnus’ jaw; inches of unmarked skin calling to him.

And he sucks. Holds until he’s got Magnus’ squirming and rocking into him. Alec releases Magnus’ half slobbered on and wholly purpling skin from between his lips and tongue.

And then softy chuckles, darkly, at the sight.

“You’ll have to withstand— a lot more of that. You, um, up for the challenge, hm, sweetheart?” Magnus eyes are now glazed over, but the amount of focus he does possess easily latches onto Alec.  
Magnus nods, completely breathless with want and an uncharacteristic desire to be completely owned by another soul.

The fire in his lower belly and the deep ache in his chest reach a point that’s nearly unbearable. And that’s when Alec takes hold of Magnus’ wrists and smooths his thumbs down the veins there. With sure but gentle strokes.

“You honor me, Magnus. For wearing my marks so proudly. I-I was foolish to have thought you’d prefer them covered. 

Because I know, okay, love? I’m yours. And you’re so mine… that I could honestly say that I’d set the world on fire if it meant keeping you in my arms.”

By the end, Magnus all but drops. Legs weak and heart filled to bursting. So shaken by the emotions that only Alec (only ever Alec) could awaken in him.  
And Alec? Alec catches him.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally uploading everything from my tumblr. Reminder: comments and kudos are love! Thanks for reading. Also, if there’s any tags you recommend I use, lemme know.


End file.
